


The Words Yet To Be Spoken

by HerLoyalShipper



Series: I Can Help You Harry [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Child Abuse, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerLoyalShipper/pseuds/HerLoyalShipper
Summary: Harry wakes up from a nightmare. He goes to Draco for some help.





	The Words Yet To Be Spoken

**Author's Note:**

> There will be some descriptions of Harry and Draco's abuse in this chapter. If this is triggering then I implore you not to read. Your mental health is more important than this story.

Harry was a small child again. The room looked so much larger than he remembered the last time he was there. He could still sit in there and feel enveloped by the darkness instead of it suffocating him. He heard feet on the stairs and the dust falling onto him. The loud grunts of his uncle as he bumbled around angrily. Harry prayed that he would not hear the latch on his cupboard open. He prayed that he would be safe but it never worked. There couldn’t be a god to hear his prays. Maybe he didn’t deserve saving. There was a thud at the door and Harry curled further away into the darkness where he belonged. A blinding light caught him off guard as his uncle flung the door open and a hand reached in to grab him out.

He uncle didn’t always give a reason for his punishments. Sometimes it was as simple as ‘he was a freak’. He tried to stay silent but it hurt. It always hurt. Why couldn’t he be normal He just wanted to be normal. A little sob escaped him and his uncle slapped him across the face. He was dropped unceremoniously to the ground and kicked hard in the ribs. He felt the crack rather than heard it. His chest started to burn with each breath.

“You useless piece of shit. You Freak.” His uncle was yelling at him as he unbuckled his belt and lopped the leather around his fist leaving the buckle exposed.

Harry could only curl up further and hide his face hoping that it would be over quickly. He heard the whoosh of the leather through the air.

~~~~

Harry awoke in his bed in the Gryffindor dormitories curled into a ball his bedclothes wrapped around him tightly, Hedwig sitting on his nightstand looking at him worriedly. He took a few deep breaths and he felt het initial fear of the nightmare fade away. He cast a quick Lumos and sighed tiredly. He had been getting better with his nightmare. He hadn’t specifically talked to anyone about them but he was sure by some of the things he and Draco had talked about that he had at some point had almost nightly dreams too.  Since his friendship with Draco the nightmares had been getting fewer and it always shook him up when he had a particularly horrid one out of the blue.

The tears where spilling form his eyes before he even had the time to think why he was crying. He sat there in the dark illuminated by his wand and let the tears fall. He really needed someone right now and he couldn’t get into the girls dormitories so he decided he might try Draco. He had told him he would always be there for him.  Reaching out for the map and cloak he kept beside his bed for nights just like this when a midnight stroll was needed, he got out of bed.

Sneaking out of Gryffindor tower was the easy part. He navigated the halls with minimal effort and found himself at the hidden entrance of the Slytherin common room. He muttered the password that Draco had given him in case of emergencies. From the way, the air around him was suffocating he figured this was a situation Draco might call an emergency. He wasn’t sure. He hoped he wouldn’t be mad.

The common room looked different from how he imagined it, it was warmer even in the dark of night. The fire was burning at an ember and it gave the sleek silver armchairs and green rug a softer feel than the authoritative air Harry assumed they had in the waking hours of day.

The hardest part though still not difficult was to locate where Draco was. Harry was surprised to see that Slytherins had smaller dorm rooms than the Gryffindor’s only sleeping three people per room and not in a circle like the tower. When Harry finally entered Draco’s room with caution as to not wake the sleeping patrons he found that the room was essentially partitioned into three smaller rooms with paper thin sliding walls between the three beds. Draco’s was the furthest from the door and Harry saw Blaise and Nott fast asleep and snoring as he passed the two other beds.  

Harry reached his sleeping friend and hesitated. He was unsure of how to go about waking Draco without frightening him. He tiptoed closer and cast some privacy charms before lightly shaking Draco and calling his name.

The reaction was instantaneous and rather startling, Draco awoke and within seconds had his want at Harry’s throat his eyes still clearing of sleep. Harry just stood there unable to move a muscle even if he wanted to.

“Draco it’s me Harry,” He said in a timid whisper.

“Harry?” Draco sounded confused for a second before shaking his head and lowering his wand.

“Merlin Harry. I’m sorry. You startled me.” Harry could see the tremor that had started in Draco’s wand hand. Harry quietly placed both his hands over Draco’s and sat down on the bed. Maybe coming here wasn’t such a good idea after all.

“Are you alright Draco? Did I do something wrong?” Harry didn’t want to trigger anything that would make Draco think of his father.

“It’s okay Harry.” There was silence for a moment, Harry dared not break it as he felt the tremors lessen.

“He used to come into my room while I was asleep when I had done something he deemed unworthy of a Malfoy and he would use the cruciatus curse on me. I still don’t wake well. I’m sorry that I raised my wand to you. I would never hurt you.” Draco explained eyes downcast, playing with the hand that had been covering his own.  

“I know. I just had a bad dream and was wondering if I could stay here for a while.” Harry looked away into the darkness.

“Sure, I don’t think I’ll go back to sleep anyway,” Draco shuffled over and patted the bed beside him inviting Harry to sit down.

“wanna tell me about your dream?” Draco asked as Harry settled into the bed beside him.

“Not really…” both boys feel into an uneasy silence. Harry sat until he could hear Draco’s breathing come back to normal.

“How did you cope?” Harry asked finally. It was something he often wondered, how the boy coped having seemingly no friends and just his mother’s love. Harry knows what he might have done if it weren’t for his friends.

“Cope?”

“Yeah. With everything. Even if my friends didn’t know at least I knew they would be there for me.” Harry explained wondering if Draco understood what he was trying to say.

“It’s true I don’t have a very big support system and before mother found out I was in a very bad place. I mean you saw what I was like back then. Imagine what I would be like now if she hadn’t stopped him.”

“You must have felt so alone.” Harry mused.

“I was. But I’m not anymore and neither are you.” Harry felt the hand next to his twitch and thought back to their walk around the lake and how cold Draco’s hands are. He moved his pinkie finger so that it interlocked with Draco’s and they sat in silence which spoke all the words they couldn’t yet say.

**Author's Note:**

> I love you all. Thank you so much for loving this series. I'm finally happy with how it's turning out.  
> Leave a kudos if you liked it. It's much appreciated.


End file.
